Give Him Your Number
by Lightning-Shaped-Scars
Summary: Coffee Shop AU - Draco is desperate for a date. Pansy has a great idea to help with that. Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.


_Today your barista is:_

 _Hella fucking gay._

 _Desperately single._

 _For your drink today I recommend:_

 _You give him your number._

* * *

Harry choked back a laugh as his gaze shot from the blazing sign to the quaint little coffee shop. It was a pretty little store, one he'd walked passed multiple times but had never frequented. The sign itself was enough incentive to provoke his growing curiosity, even if all he did was catch a gander at the supposed _hella fucking gay barista._

"Well," a laughing voice remarked to his right, "that's one way to get attention." The bushy-brunette coughed, her eyebrows lifting in amusement as a small smile appeared on her lips.

Ron snorted. "Seems a little desperate if you ask me," he muttered from beside her. "Who honestly can't just walk up to someone and ask them out?"

"This is coming from the same bloke who danced around his fiancée for _years_."

"Shut up, Harry."

The door to the café suddenly swung open, the little bell tinkling angrily as someone stormed out. The three scrambled to get out of the way as a familiar young man with dark hair shoved passed, hard eyes set on the street and hands clenched determinedly at his sides.

Ron's eyebrows rose. "Was that Dean?" he asked in surprise.

"Dean Thomas? From school?" Harry's head swung around, trying to catch sight of their old school-mate as the male disappeared into the crowded street. "I wonder what got him so riled up?"

"I can only imagine," Hermione mused, eyeing the sign with delight. "Well come on then, let's go inside. I would love a coffee and maybe we can get Harry a boyfriend."

The brunet spluttered. "Hermione!"

But the female had already stepped inside, her giggles drifting through the doorway.

"Better follow her mate," Ron advised. "Otherwise you might get saddled with some tosser."

* * *

"For the last time, Pansy, take the damn sign _down_."

"Not until we find you a man, Draco," replied the dark-haired female. "You've been such a git lately—you really need to get laid."

A faint blush began to creep up Draco's neck and he all but glared at the silver coffee machine as he flicked the grinder switch, hoping the shrill crunch of grinding coffee beans was enough to drown out his supposed best friend.

" _Draco!_ "

Evidently not enough.

 _Pansy is going to be the death of me…_ he thought morosely.

"Look at what just walked in!"

Biting back the retort he desperately wished to spit out, Draco glanced over despite himself.

And blanched.

"The _red-head?_ " he whispered furiously. "Pansy, what the _fu_ —"

"Not the red-head, you idiot! The guy next to him!" Pansy reached over and began tugging excitably on the blond's shirt sleeve.

"Stop that!" Draco snapped, yanking his arm away as he readjusted his gaze.

And felt his stomach clench.

The brunet was all green eyes and tousled black hair, a goofy smile on his face as he pulled a red and gold scarf from around his neck. His… deliciously tanned neck. Draco could only stare as the trio paused a little way from the counter, scanning the menu above their heads.

Pansy stood smirking by his side.

"I—um." Draco cleared his throat, turning to switch off the coffee grinder. He began to fiddle with the silver milk jugs and wipe down the steamer, studiously refusing to look towards the three that were now approaching the bench.

Pansy's smirk grew wider.

"Good morning," she began, "what can I get for you today?"

Hermione, who was the first to order, acknowledged the brunette's smirk with one of her own, her eyes darting to the blond who was staring fixatedly at the coffee machine.

"That wouldn't happen to be the _hella fucking gay_ barista now, would it?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Oh, Draco?" Pansy's tone was equally innocent. "Why yes, yes he is."

Draco _oh so_ wanted to throw a murderous glare in her direction. The vicious fire in his chest was immediately stifled however, when he caught brief eye contact with the brunet standing right behind the bushy-haired female. The male was gazing at him, a hint of shyness softening his masculine features. Swallowing, Draco darted his eyes away as casually as he could make them, his cheeks beginning to burn as he reached out instinctively for one of his cleaning cloths.

Good god, he felt like a young school girl.

He barely listened as the trio rattled off their coffee order, one of them ordering a blueberry muffin to which Draco caught a "You just ate breakfast, Ronald!".

"But, 'Mione, I'm a growing boy."

"You'll grow _outwards_ is what you'll do."

"Anything sweet for you, handsome?" Pansy asked.

Draco snuck another glance towards the counter, unable to stop himself from biting his lip as the brunet flushed slightly at Pansy.

"Me? Oh, no, just coffee—thank you."

"Don't worry, handsome, Draco here makes a beautiful cappuccino, you won't feel as if you're missing out."

Dazzling green eyes met with grey once more and Draco was surprised to note the way the brunet's cheeks reddening further, a tentative smile on his face.

"Sounds good."

"Why don't you two go find a table?" Hermione suggested, reaching into her bag for her purse.

The red-head pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before grabbing Harry's arm—who was still gazing at Draco—and muttered "Come on, you ponce."

The blond followed their movements to a table directly within his sights, his heart thumping uncharacteristically quickly in his chest.

 _Damn… if I had known Pansy's sign was going to draw in guys like him I would have told her to put it up months ago…_

"Did you hear that, Draco? Isn't it wonderful my sign has been so successful?"

The blond's head snapped around. "What?" he asked dumbly.

His best friend's smile was oozing with impertinence, eyes bright with glee.

"This lovely customer was just informing me that her friend with the dark hair is single. How's that for coincidence?"

 _I'll give you coincidence—_

"Oh," was all he said. Instead, he grabbed the order from the bench, eyeing the three coffees quickly. One skim latte. One hot chocolate. And one cappuccino.

With one last furtive glance at the gorgeous dark-haired male, Draco distracted himself with brewing coffee and steaming milk, carefully preparing each drink to his always demanding perfection. He reached up for three mugs, poured each drink expertly, before plating them on the side bench ready to be taken to the table.

A sudden flutter of nerves hit Draco as he eyed the mug of cappuccino. He bit his lip again, eyes flitting across the room and back before he reached for a napkin.

It wouldn't _hurt_ to write his number down, would it? It wasn't as if the guy would feel _obligated_ to ask Draco out now, would he? And it would be better for Draco to give his number rather than expect the poor bloke to fork out his own; at least it would save Draco from the embarrassment of being denied to his face.

Thinking quickly—or rather, not thinking at all—Draco grabbed the marker he used to write on takeaway cups and scribbled out a list of numbers, heart hammering in his throat as he shoved the napkin beneath the mug. He backed away from the drinks before he lost his nerve, returning to the coffee machine to clean up.

"Draco," Pansy hissed suddenly.

"What?" the blond snapped.

"Take their coffees to the table, you daft moron!"

"What? Why me? That's _your_ job!"

"Gives you a chance to go talk to him!" Pansy rolled her eyes in exasperation, as if a child could have understood more. "Do you want to be _single forever?_ "

"And if I do?" Draco grumbled, marching back to the side bench despite himself. He slid two of the mugs into one hand skilfully and grabbed the third in the other. He straightened his back purposefully and crossed the dark wooden floor, coming to a halt beside the trio's chosen table.

"The hot chocolate?"

"That's me," the red-head grinned, rubbing his hands together in an excited fashion.

Draco lowered the mug carefully. "The skim latte?"

"Mine!" Hermione called cheerfully, smiling kindly at Draco as he handed her the coffee.

He turned, eyes finally landing on the male gazing up at him, a gentle smile on his face.

"Which leaves the cappuccino for you," the blond murmured, fighting hard to keep his hand from trembled as his extended his arm. The brunet reached up to grab the mug, his fingers brushing along the back of Draco's hand as he did so, causing a lovely tingle shoot up the blond's arm.

Draco almost dropped the coffee into the guy's lap.

"Er—e-enjoy," he stammered slightly.

"Thank you," the dark-haired male said, voice warm and deep and _oh so_ enticing.

Draco fought hard to conceal a shiver as he returned to the bench. Good god, his cheeks felt as if they were on fire—he could only imagine how they appeared.

* * *

"Well? Did you get his number?" Pansy demanded as soon as the trio had left the café. "I saw the look he gave you on his way out—he totally did, didn't he?"

"Actually," Draco replied, folding his arms as he leant against the bench, "I gave him mine."

Pansy practically squealed and even the blond couldn't contain his smile.

"I _told_ you my sign would work."

"Well, it hasn't technically worked as of yet. It will only be a success if we go out on a date or whatever. In the meantime…" He shot Pansy a glare. " _Take the bloody thing down._ "

"Alright, _alright_ ," the brunette grumbled, tossing her pen onto the counter and marching to the window.

Shaking his head, Draco reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He didn't expect the guy to make a move immediately of course, but the blond couldn't help but gaze down at the dark screen hopefully.

Switching on his phone, Draco stared down at the now brightly lit screen, mouth going dry.

 _1 new message_.

With shaking fingers, Draco swiped and opened up his inbox.

 _Lunch sometime?_

 _P.S. your cappuccino was to die for. I'll definitely have to come back_.

Draco felt giddy as a smile stretched across his face.

 _Lunch sounds great_.


End file.
